


New Year's Traditions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [661]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, New Year's Eve, Post-Series, Traditions, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You'll get a kiss at midnight, Margot," Damien says with a soft smile.  "It may not be John, but you'll still usher in the New Year with tradition."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 288  
> Prompt: reflect  
> Summary: "You'll get a kiss at midnight, Margot," Damien says with a soft smile. "It may not be John, but you'll still usher in the New Year with tradition."  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Patrick and John Lyons. I prefer it this way, especially with sassy Margot flirting with Patrick.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It's the last night of the year. Soon enough they'll be ringing in a brand new year together for the first time. Margot has been quieter than normal and requested to sit on one of the couches in front of the television to watch the ball drop. Ann and Damien flank her on the couch, Simone taking Ann's usual chair. Not surprisingly, Jacob manages to snuggle his way into the space between Ann and Margot, eyes drooping as he fights sleep to celebrate with his extended family.

After several moments of quiet conversations as they wait through the weather advisory update, Margot looks up and says, "It doesn't feel right to be celebrating without him."

Ann's smile is tight as she pats Margot's arm. "You're not alone, my friend. We're all here for you."

"I know, but I haven't celebrated a New Year's Eve without John since he was stationed in Vietnam. Even when I was more trapped in my body and he had other commitments, he always made sure to be home with me for our New Year's kiss."

"You'll get a kiss at midnight, Margot," Damien says with a soft smile. "It may not be John, but you'll still usher in the New Year with tradition."

"And if Damien doesn't do it, I will." Everyone glances up when Patrick speaks, and his cheeks darken a bit in embarrassment. "If you don't mind, of course. You _have_ said that I remind you of the young man you fell in love with."

Margot stares at him for a long moment, and he wonders if he's overstepped his place. "I knew you were sweet on me, boy," she finally says with a mischievous grin and gratitude in her eyes.


End file.
